The present invention relates to a process for marking fly fishing lines so that a fisherman can readily identify the size or weight of the line on the fishing reel or in storage.
Fly fisherman commonly have a variety of fly lines of different weights. In fly fishing, the weight of the line itself is the weight that is cast since the fly or lure has little or no weight. The weight of the line must balance with the rod with which it is used. The weight of the line is critical to casting performance. The use of a line of the incorrect weight for the rod will give unsatisfactory performance. Each fly fishing rod is marked with the weight of line to be used with it. The rods are marked using a numbering system developed by the American Fishing Tackle Manufacturers Association (AFTMA). Each AFTMA number corresponds to a specified weight of fly line as measured in grains of weight over the first thirty feet of line. Thus, a rod marked with an AFTMA Number 7 should be used with a fly line of AFTMA Number 7 weight. Each fly line is sold in a package marked with the AFTMA number weight of the line. However, lines themselves are not marked because of their small diameter and also because of their varying colors. Once the fisherman removes the line from the package, he finds it difficult or impossible to be sure of the AFTMA line weight. Fly fisherman frequently change lines. In some cases, because they are changing rods. In other cases, because they are changing from a floating line to a sinking line to match the fishing conditions. Sometimes they change lines by changing from one reel filled with line to another reel filled with a different line. Sometimes they use reels having interchangeable spools and change from one spool to another. Sometimes they remove one line from the reel spool and wind another line on the spool in its place. This all results in confusion as to the AFTMA weight of the line and therefore as to the rod with which it should be used.
The present invention provides a simplified method for a fisherman to mark his fly fishing lines by the purchase of an inexpensive package of pre-marked pieces of heat shrinkable tubing which can be applied without damaging the fishing line. Heat shrinkable tubing is available, which will shrink slightly below 212.degree. F. or 100.degree. C., so that shrinking can be accomplished in boiling water in a fairly safe manner by dipping a piece of tubing slipped over a fishing line into the boiling water with less risk of the fisherman getting burned or the line getting damaged by high temperature. At higher altitudes, common table salt can be added to the boiling water so that the water can reach the desired temperature. The marking system marks each piece of tubing so that the fisherman can snip off one or two pieces of tubing to leave the correct number of marks on the tubing, which is to be applied to the line.